la metamorfosis de Jim
by himeko sohma
Summary: ¿que pasaría si James T. Kirk se convirtiera en mujer?
1. el comienzo

Vanika Van, ese era su nombre, la única mujer que logro tener una sincera amistad con James T. Kirk, su belleza impresionaba a cualquiera y realmente no había nadie como ella en el universo pues era la última de su especie, fue rescatada de los escombros de un planeta que se destruyó a si mismo por la guerra interna que sostenían, tenía el cabello rojo sangre y sus ojos eran grandes y de color azul oscuro, su piel blanca como el papel, tenía dos marcas azules en las mejillas, poseía orejas puntiagudas, y con una actitud similar a la de Jim, la razón de esa amistad era la conexión que crearon de niños, jamás pensaron ni sintieron que deberían ir más lejos de eso, eran amigos y eso era todo para ambos, Vanika inicio antes en la academia y destaco en todo, en especial por su responsabilidad y respeto a la autoridad, claro que esa última disminuyo cuando Kirk entro y ella le seguía la corriente la mayoría del tiempo, entre Leonard, Jim y Vanika ponían a la academia patas arriba, los instructores se llevaban una buena impresión de Vanika en clases, pero fuera de estas la veían como una amenaza a todo lo que se considera correcto.

Nuestra querida Vanika poseía un don muy singular, se trataba de cambiar el sexo con otras personas, ya que ella era mujer podía cambiar con un hombre y así ella por el tiempo que esta quisiera se transformaría en hombre y el otro sujeto en cuestión se volvería mujer, el plazo del intercambio como ya había mencionado era según su antojo pero tenían que estar por lo menos en la misma habitación y tocarse para que esto fuera posible, de otro modo el intercambio no se realizaría, y claramente se tenían que tener las mismas condicionas para regresar las cosas en su lugar, innumerables veces lo hiso con Jim, claro con el consentimiento y aprobación del mismo, muchas de esas ocasiones fueron más que nada para causar problemas sin tener que asumir las consecuencias como castigos y cosas por ese estilo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el doctor McCoy y el capitán Kirk vieron a su amiga Vanika, y ya tenían planeado tomar el día que les dieron libre en la tierra para buscarla, claro que Spock los siguió ya que tenía que cuidar de su capitán como era su deber, los tres hombres estaban por salir de la nave y en cuanto la puerta se abrió tanto Jim como Leonard pudieron reconocer una figura femenina a la cual se abalanzaron con un abrazo provocando que el trio callera al suelo dejando de lado a un muy confundido Spock.

-¿Vanika querida que haces aquí bomboncito? –Dijo Jim guiñando el ojo a su mejor amiga- pensé que estarían esperándonos en las puertas del bar donde nos expulsaron la última vez.

-lo iba hacer pero realmente me moría por verlos, en especial a ti querido –siguió el juego de Jim como siempre- no te vayas a poner celoso amorcito –se dirigió al oficial médico-

-maldita sea Vanika, ¿crees que soy un estúpido celoso? –Parecía enojado pero para sorpresa de la tripulación que bajaba comenzó a reír y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha a la mujer- por algo somos un trio.

Los tres amigos seguían en el suelo y estaban tan distraídos con ellos mismos que no se dieron cuenta de que el vulcano a su lado comenzó a formar una especie de mueca ligera lo que para los que lo conocían significaba un sentimiento desagradable que estaba intentando controlar, Spock se acercó levantando cuidadosamente a su capitán y los otros dos divertidos se alzaron por sí mismos.

-oyes Jim, ¿Qué te parece si le mostramos nuestro truco favorito a tu primer oficial? –Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la joven de cabellera roja extendiendo su mano a la de Jim-

James sin pensarlo dos veces asintió con la cabeza y le dio la mano su amiga del alma, y ante los ojos de la tripulación entera que para ese momento ya habían bajado de la nave, su querido capitán se encogía unos centímetros y cambiaba su atractiva y varonil forma por una femenina bastante guapa, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta pues ante ellos ahora se encontraba un hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules y cabello largo (imagínense a Avril Lavigne), y la que en algún momento fue mujer ahora era un hombre alto con características similares a las que poseía antes, incluso Spock no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido alzando ambas cejas, el único además de los afectados que no se asombraba era Leonard y todos sabemos el por qué.

-tranquilos, solo he cambiado de sexo por unos instantes –dijo entre risas la ahora capitana Kirk- es un don especial de mi bien amada Vanika, ¿o debería decir amado? -se rio- bueno, no se preocupen, esto se revierte fácil.

-creo que es suficiente espectáculo por un día, vayamos por un cerveza par de estúpidos –dijo McCoy jalando a sus amigos lejos de las aun impactadas miradas-

Spock los siguió sin dejar de observar fijamente a su capitán. Transcurrido ya el tramo que cuesta llegar a la tierra y sin contar el tiempo que tardaron en encontrar un lugar agradable entraron a un bar karaoke cerca de la academia, era el único lugar de los alrededores que no los había expulsado por que solo entraban con Jim siendo mujer y Vanika hombre y nadie se atrevía a golpear a una mujer.

-señorita Kirk, señores McCoy y Van, es un placer tenerlos de regreso después de tanto tiempo, espero que me digan que alguno ya tomo la mano de la señorita Kirk –dijo el dueño del bar al reconocerlos inmediatamente en la puerta-

-no, todavía ninguno me ha pedido, pero no pierdo la esperanza –dijo Jim con una sonrisa burlona- a Terry, te presento a mi primer oficial el señor Spock –jalo a Spock desde afuera obligándolo a entrar con su rostro inexpresivo-

-es un placer, cualquier amigo de Avril es bienvenido –se retiró dejándolos solos-

-mira Spock, el nombre que utilizo siendo mujer es Avril James T. Kirk –se alejó de él acercándose a la barra y justo en ese momento un grupo de hombres la rodeo invitándole a tomar algo- perdonen chicos, esta vez vengo con mi novio y es algo celoso.

-pero si vienes con los amigos de siempre, tú misma nos has dicho que no tienes nada con ellos –advirtió un hombre atractivo alto y de cabellera castaña con la piel morena-

-yo que tu miraría bien –se acercó nuevamente a su grupo de amigos y tomo de la mano a Spock, lo único que quería era que por esa vez lo dejaran en paz y solo se le ocurrió eso-

A los pocos segundos todos se fueron a sus lugares nuevamente y Spock se quedó en estado de Shock, cosa que no pudo pasar desapercibida para su capitán

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto algo inocente Jim al no darse cuenta del daño que acababa de hacer-

Leonard y Vanika se partieron de risa mientras la última se sostenía el estómago y apuntaba con el dedo las manos entrelazadas.

-la forma en que le tomaste las manos… -comenzó el médico- es un beso vulcano…

Y así era, Jim al tomarlo de la mano entrelazo los dedos, índice y medio con los del vulcano, este tardo un minuto en reaccionar y soltar la mano de su primer oficial.

-genial Jim, has besado al estúpido elfo verde, solo faltaba eso en tu lista de locuras, y felicidades ahora puedo llamarte el idiota el año

-tranquilo Bones, no ha sido mi culpa, yo ni siquiera sabía que significaba

-Jim tiene razón amor, él no sabía nada al respecto-dijo Vanika dirigiéndose primero al médico y después presto su atención en el rubio- lo curioso es que ha sido tu primer beso como mujer, después de todo ¿no habías decidido mantener este lado de ti puro en cuanto al cuerpo? –Vanika beso la frente de Jim- lo bueno de esto es que podre profanar tu sano cuerpo de mujer Jimmy.

-oh cállate Van, esto fue un accidente, ¿verdad Spock?

Spock volvió a la realidad con esas palabras y sin perder su inexpresiva calma asintió con la cabeza y salió del local, Bones le golpeo ligeramente en la nuca a Jim, y este se quejó.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-corre, tienes que alcanzarlo, esto es algo muy grave para ellos idiota, no vez que ni Nyota ha podido besarlo de esa manera, es algo importante y cuando menos deberías disculparte.

-tienes razón Bones –con eso salió corriendo tras los pasos de Spock-

Tardo un rato en encontrarlo, pero cuando lo hiso lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza

-perdona, esto ha sido un tremendo… -no pudo continuar ya que Spock tomo sus manos en un beso vulcano- esto… -y fue nuevamente interrumpido pero esta vez por un peso sobre sus labios-

Al principio Jim no podía moverse, pero al pasar de los segundos comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y a corresponder el beso de la forma en la que solo él podía hacerlo, no por nada James T. Kirk tenía bastante experiencia, pegaron sus cuerpos y Spock tuvo que detener todo, ya estaba cometiendo graves faltas al haber ido en contra de toda su educación y sucumbir bajo un impulso al besar a su capitán o más bien en este momento capitana, es verdad, desde hace mucho tiempo sostenía deseos de estar con Jim más fuertes de lo común y con lo de su transformación a fémina eso aumento de una forma casi irreal, no podía permitirse ir más allá de lo que de por si estaba prohibido para él.

-Spock, yo…-nuevamente fue interrumpida, pero esta vez por McCoy quien la halo del uniforme y le hiso correr a la nave donde Scotty le llamaba con urgencia-

Al llegar se encontraron a Scotty llorando, según parece habían hecho una configuración a la nave que le llevaría más de una semana devolver a su programación habitual, todos se resignaron, y la capitana Kirk se frustro de los arreglos de su _chica._

Para su desgracia en el instante en el que se encontraba con Bones y Scotty en la nave, Vanika tuvo una misión de urgencia y partió inmediatamente dejándolo en ese estado, tuvo la desgracia de reportárselo a Pike, para que no se sorprendiera si lo miraba como una chica, el trato con Bones y Scotty era el mismo, pero no se podía decir igual del resto, Nyota le trataba de mejor manera y algunos oficiales se ponían rojos cuando ella entraba a los lugares, y seguía con el trato de amistad indiferente que mantenía con Spock, lo que por cierto no le gustaba, desde que se besaron surgieron sentimientos especiales hacia su primer oficial y sus pensamientos se concentraban en el a cada segundo, incluso su pulso se aceleraba en su presencia lo que le contrariaba de gran manera.

El día que arreglaron la nave se irían nuevamente de misión y Pike obligo a Jim a vestirse con el uniforme femenil y al entrar al puente todos los varones le dedicaron su mejor mirada de sorpresa mientras Jim se sonrojaba con mucha fuerza.

-capitán, ya que ha estado evitándome todo el transcurso que llevemos en la tierra desde nuestro incidente, le suplico una audiencia privada antes del despegue para aclararme frente a usted sin mayores complicaciones de las que ya se han causado, primeramente pido disculpas de ante mano si de alguna forma le ofendí –claramente ese fue Spock-

-claro Spock, vayamos a mi habitación –con esto se puso de pie y camino al elevador seguida de cerca por el primer oficial hasta llegar a su destino y entrar a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave- bien, ya puedes decirme lo que querías, nadie molestara.

-primeramente tengo que confesar que a pesar de que fue bajo he ilógico, no me arrepiento de nada –se acercó unos pasos a Jim- siendo mitad humano tengo que reprimir con mayor fuerza mis emociones pero al ser besado como usted dijo accidentalmente por su mano no pude aguantar más, y si me da el permiso de ser sincero siento una gran atracción por usted al grado en el que podría incluso decir que se trata de amor, es lo más ilógico que me ha pasado, eres el ser humano con más defectos que he conocido, y aun así, te amo.

-curiosamente, yo también siento lo mismo por usted… -el rojo invadió su rostro y evito chocar sus miradas- desde el beso no he dejado de pensar en ti, y se ha vuelto una tortura el no poder tocarte, cuando te veo lo único que deseo es lanzarme a tus brazos y besarte…

-en ese caso es bastante ilógico que usted con su historial no se haya atrevido a realizar sus deseos he impulsos, como se han dado los acontecimientos debo suponer que se me permitirá proceder, ahora lo menos aceptable es seguir en espera por lo tanto le propongo que vayamos más allá de lo profesional y establezcamos un compromiso formal a futuro o tomemos el riesgo y asumamos ese compromiso inmediatamente.

-¿me estas pidiendo que me case contigo?

-afirmativo.

-no es algo que pueda decidir en este instante Spock, nunca he pensado en la posibilidad de casarme, es algo que simplemente no está en mi vocabulario, y tú tienes una relación con Uhura.

-ninguno de sus argumentos es válido, el primero se anula al hecho de que por lo dicho por usted misma, me ama capitán y es algo que estoy más que seguro no ha logrado con nadie más, por lo tanto es bastante racional que no haya establecido nunca ninguna relación formal hasta el día de hoy y que junto con ello no haya pasado por sus pensamientos la posibilidad de casarse, y la segunda ya no es razón, hace unos minutos he terminado mi relación con la teniente.

Jim respiro profundamente, estaba confundida, miro a Spock quien ya estaba bastante cerca y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para estar más a gusto y termino besándolo.

-eres un tremendo estúpido Spock, me haces tan difícil he imposible decir que no, simplemente no puedo discutir tu explicaciones y… solo puedo aceptar a tu propuesta, espero que no te arrepientas de esto-volvió a unir sus labios con los de Spock-

Este le correspondió con ganas, dejándose llevar por su parte humana, y la acorralo contra el borde de la cama y se posicionó sobre ella, a Jim no dejaba de sorprenderle el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Spock, y el oficial científico estaba tan descontrolado que se permitió sonreír sinceramente y dejarse llevar por el momento, tomo el rostro de Jim entre sus manos y lo atrajo para unir sus labios, el tiempo se detuvo ante tales movimientos pero todo siguió cuando el capitán metió su mano bajo la camisa del vulcano, el contacto sobresalto al susodicho y sin más preámbulos tomo por el cuello a Jim la atrajo a si intensificando un apasionado beso, el cual paso de sus labios al mismo cuello y prosiguió hasta un hombro donde se detuvo provocando una marca que no se borraría en semanas, Jim estaba por arrancarle la camiseta a Spock cuando tocaron la puerta y todo paro en seco, ambos con un rubor bastante evidente terminaron separándose, Jim con su rojo tenue por sobre sus mejillas y Spock con un verde oscuro hasta las puntas de sus orejas.

-¿quién es?-pregunto Jim desde se lugar-

-¡soy yo imbécil, y más vale que me abras ahora mismo! –Respondió Bones desde el otro lado de la puerta- abre ahora…

Con una rapidez de rayo se puso de pie y corrió a abrirle la puerta a Bones, ya abierta lo dejo pasar.

-¿Que hace el elfo en tu cuarto Jimbo?-dijo McCoy acostándose en la cama de Jim como si se tratara de sus propios aposentos-

-nada Bones, solo aclaramos las cosas, después de todo, tú fuiste quien me pidió que me disculpara y él también quería hablar conmigo –se sentó en la orilla de la cama- ¿Qué deseabas amigo?

-mi cuarto está invadido por Scotty, te dije que no era buena idea ponernos en la misma habitación, prefería cuando compartíamos tu y yo, por lo tanto he hecho un trato con Scotty, cambiaremos habitación si estás de acuerdo y tú y yo volveremos a compartir y Scotty estará en este cuarto

A Spock le hirvió la sangre de lo solo recordar la extrema cercanía que tenía el medico con su prometida/prometido, y todavía peor el hecho de que no supiera ese dato, la sola idea de Jim compartiendo habitación en la academia con el doctor McCoy le desagradaba de gran manera pero tenía que controlarse.

-me parece bien –dijo Jim tomando una maleta grande en la cual introdujo todas sus cosas, junto con otras dos cajas las cuales encargo a Spock y el doctor, se tomó del brazo del ultimo y comenzó a caminar hasta la nueva habitación- esto será bueno, se pondrá como en la academia.

-ojala que no, la última vez nos escapamos a las vegas y esa noche casi me caso contigo Jimbo –revolvió su cabello- menos mal que estaba Vanika para detenernos, y tu cámara para gravar esa idiotez, después de esa noche se nos prohibió la entrada a las vegas si recuerdo bien

Spock ya arto de la cercanía que mantenían el capitán y el oficial medico se posicionó entre ellos y ante la mirada atónita de el medico tomo la mano de Jim, se adelantaron con paso firme y Spock se detuvo en seco frente a la habitación tomando una decisión bastante brusca para un hombre racional.

-señor McCoy, le ofrezco mi habitación, por recientes acontecimientos es más apropiado que quien comparta aposentos con… Jim, sea yo, es mejor para todas las partes, de esa forma podrá disfrutar de un lugar privado donde descansar y yo tendré a mi disposición la cercanía del capitán, por cuestión profesional y también marital, no encuentro razón para seguir ocultando lo que se sabrá ponto y menos frente a usted que es el mejor amigo de Jim, hace unos momentos le pedí su mano en matrimonio y acepto

Leonard estaba en estado de shock, había dos cosas mal en todo esto, primero que nada James T. Kirk no conocía las palabras "monogamia" o "relación seria" y mucho menos la palabra "matrimonio", era imposible que Jim de la noche a la mañana decidiera que era buena idea estar con una sola persona el resto de su vida, y segundo y más importante, lo de las habitaciones era solo una excusa, él quería pasar más tiempo a solas con Jim, era su mejor amigo y tenía más derecho a estar a su lado, el elfo estúpido no podía ni tenía el derecho de entrometerse entre ellos, ni él ni nadie.

-esto tiene que ser una broma –los celos comenzaron a presentarse y separo a su mejor amigo/a del de las orejas picudas, abrazo a su capitán por detrás y comenzó a acariciar su cabello- paren con esto, con todo respeto es más fácil creer que existen las hadas a que Jim quiera tener algo serio con alguien, además si precipitadamente quisiera hacerlo estoy más que seguro que no sería contigo estúpido elfo

-¿debería asumir que usted cree ser mejor opción?

-efectivamente…

El ambiente se tensó, y justo antes de que Spock diera una repuesta emocional provocada por aquel comentario, quería matarlo, sonó la voz de un cadete entregándole una carta de papel a Jim, este la tomo y haciendo una reverencia el muchacho e retiro, ambos hombre miraron con cierta curiosidad (Spock en menor grado) a su capitán, la chica miro el nombre del sobre "Vanika", desdoblo el papel entre sus manos y lo leyó con una expresión horrorizada.

-¿Qué sucede Jimbo?

-Vanika… esta…


	2. la misión

-Vanika esta…

-¿Jim?

-¿capitán?

Intento recomponerse para poder contestar sin ser muy brusco.

-Bones…, nuestra Vanika está desaparecida –dijo con una voz quebrada y algo ronca- la nave en la que fungía como primer oficial fue atacada, todo fue tan rápido que se perdieron la mayoría de las vidas, aunque los registros indican que cinco naves de escape individuales fueron lanzadas antes de que todo terminara, solo se han hallado diez sobrevivientes en los restos de la nave hasta ahora, cabe en la posibilidad de que Vanika…

-¡no lo digas!, es imposible que ella…

-yo tampoco pienso creer en ello Leo –Jim se plancho el uniforme con las manos y con rapidez se dirigió al puente de mando- tenemos ordenes de buscar a los otros cinco sobrevivientes –respiro hondo- y con la rápida y fuerte que es mi hermana postiza sé que encontró la forma de sobrevivir –se dirigió a su silla y desde su posición les indico a todos sobre la misión siguiendo con las ordenes a todos- señor Sulu –le extendió la carda- dirija el curso a estas coordenadas –tomo el parlante y se dirigió al resto de la tripulación- señoras y señores, les habla el capitán, nos dirigimos a zona neutral a cercanía con el planeta Kario clase M, estamos oficialmente en una misión de rescate en ayuda de nuestra nave hermana la USS Marion, personalmente guiare a un grupo de búsqueda en el planeta Kario, el resto prepárese para lo que podamos llegar a encontrar, refugiaremos a los sobrevivientes dentro de la nave, cambio y fuera.

-capitán.

Se giró al escuchar una voz femenina, creía que se pudiera tratar de Marcus, pero…, se sorprendió con el rostro de Uhura, ella le puso una mano en el hombro y le daba su apoyo, porque si algo sabían sus compañeros es de su estrecha unión con la comandante Vanika Van, ella recurrió su mano y le dio una inesperado abrazo a su capitana.

-ella estará bien… -dio a su oído-

-lo se Nyota, nada puede detener a un Kirk, y ella es parte de mi familia desde el día que llego a la casa –dio con una sonrisa suave, pero con ojos tristes como teniendo una pelea interior de si creer en que seguía viva o no- por cierto…, lo que paso con Spock…, yo…

Se separaron y la morena vio como Jim miraba al piso como avergonzada de lo sucedido, casi se ríe de la forma en que la rubia había tomado las cosas pensando que se sentiría mal, cuando media tripulación sabia de ante mano que entre ella y Scotty pasaba algo más.

-no te preocupes, todo está bien, en otro momento te explicare con mayor detalle, pero por el momento, solo te diré que yo también estaba por terminar mi relación con Spock.

James levanto el rostro y la vio a los ojos, tuvieron una charla sin siquiera usar las palabras, ambas sonrieron hasta ser interrumpidas por el navegante más joven informado su llegada a Kario en tres segundos.

Jim con un enorme dolor en su pecho por la preocupación bajo de la nave junto con; Leonard, Spock, Sulu, Uhura y Scotty.

-iremos en equipos de dos personas para recorrer el perímetro –por un momento sintió las miradas de Leonard y Spock clavadas en el- señor Spock usted ira con el señor Scott, Bones tu iras con Nyota y el señor Hikaru me acompañará, les recomiendo dispersarse –se dio vuelta y camino con el japonés a su lado, pronto pudo alejarse lo suficiente de los demás y suspiro pesadamente, ya era suficiente angustia guardada por lo de Vanika y ahora tenía que lidiar con esos dos-

-capitán.

-diga señor Sulu.

-¿por qué eligió mi compañía en lugar de la del señor Spock o la del doctor McCoy?, es bien sabido en el puente gracias al señor Spock que mantiene una relación con él, y el doctor McCoy es su mejor amigo desde que entraron a la academia, perdone por meterme en su vida personal, y puede que sea una indiscreción pero…

-mi vida social no tiene importancia en momentos como estos, soy la capitana y tengo que ver primero que los equipos puedan adecuarse bien para evitar inconvenientes durante la búsqueda así como distracciones de gran importancia –suspiro pesadamente- espero no sonar cruel o grosera, pero…, no creo que sea ni el momento ni el lugar para conversar de este tema, pero podemos hablar de ello más tarde si le parece bien.

-entiendo perfectamente, en todo caso, ¿por donde planea que comencemos la búsqueda?

-vayamos al norte, conociéndola tomara esa dirección –sonrió débilmente con algo de nostalgia-

-¿Por qué el norte?

-siempre tomábamos esa dirección cuando niños por si nos perdíamos, lo acordamos para siempre encontrarnos mutuamente.

-¿Por qué nunca considero salir con la señorita Van capitán?, por como habla de ella se nota que le tiene un gran cariño.

-no es cariño, es amor, pero del tipo de amor que se tienen los hermanos y…. –se detuvo en seco al ver una nave individual estrellada frente a él y salió corriendo-

La nave estaba abierta, el cristal roto y adentro no había más que una cámara bacía, y una gran mancha azul rey en el asiento, un escalofrió recorrió su espina al recordar que de ese color era la sangre de su amiga/amigo, tenía sentimientos encontrados, por ahora sabía que Vanika está viva, pero por otro lado… puede que este gravemente herida en algún sitio. El planeta en el que se encontraban era dos veces el tamaño de la tierra y las posibilidades de hallarla pronto eran escasas, pero Jim se propuso a encontrarla lo más rápido posible y eso aria, además ¿qué tan difícil seria encontrarla?, si estaba herida no podía ir muy lejos, y esperaba en su corazón que no fuera nada serio, se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos recordando que este asunto de la USS Marion y de Vanika tendría que haberlo ya hablado con su madre y su hermano mayor Sam, después de todo Vanika era parte de su familia y tenían derecho a enterarse.

-capitán

La voz de un hombre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede señor Sulu? –Volteo encontrándose con el rostro de Spock- ¿no di la orden de dispersarse señor Spock? –Dijo con curiosidad, jamás había visto al vulcano desobedecer una orden-

-perdone capitán, pero me temo que mi deber como primer oficial es resguardar su seguridad, y claramente no puedo hacerlo si me manda lejos –Spock se acercó a él con movimientos rápidos- sin mencionar de lo inapropiado que es que mi pareja este a solas con otras personas.

-supongo que tienes razón –se animó a reír y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su prometido- tengo que reportar el hallazgo de esta nave individual y los residuos dentro de ella –saco su comunicador- habla el capitán, estamos listos para volver a la nave en cualquier momento.

Inmediatamente fueron materializados en la nave donde para sorpresa del capitán el resto del equipo ya había abordado, dando noticias de que habían encontrado el resto de las naves junto con sus conductores, los cuatro tripulantes eran; el capitán Jesse Windsor, era de cabello largo y negro agarrado en una coleta al final de su espalda, sus ojos eran grises y su piel cetrina, era un caballero con un historial comparable al de Jim hablando de amoríos, pero hace unos meses se había casado con una vulcana, la cual estaba a su lado, era al igual que Spock una oficial científica y tenían rasgos similares, su nombre era demasiado complicado como para ser dicho por la lengua humana y por lo tanto la llamaban Karim, los otros dos eran dos cadetes que trabajaban como aprendices en la nave, sus nombres eran Harry y Charlie. El día avanzó con lentitud en lo que buscaban rastros de Vanika desde la nave, claro hasta que Jim se arto y bajo solo dejando a Spock a cargo en lo que el buscaba en la superficie del planeta.

-capitán, las probabilidades de que encuentre antes del anochecer a la señorita Van son muy pocas-dijo Spock desde el intercomunicador-

-creí que ya te había dado lecciones de cómo tratar con un ser humano y sus emociones Spock.

-he mejorado con eso, después de todo capitán, no le he mencionado las cifras.

-cállate Spock.

Tardo dos horas en recorrer un campo abierto hasta que llego a un lugar lleno de vegetación y se detuvo a descansar, ciertamente la luz se estaba extinguiendo en el cielo y sabía que no le permitirían seguir buscando en la oscuridad, pero se trataba de James T. Kirk por lo tanto preparo una lámpara para seguir escudriñando de noche.

-¡MALDITA SEA JIM, YA DEBERÍAS ESTAR DE VUELTA EN LA NAVE, NO DEJARE QUE ALGO TE HAGA TRISAS PORQUE EL QUE TERMINA PEGANDO LOS PEDAZOS DE TU CUERPO SOY YO, ASÍ QUE SUBE INMEDIATAMENTE A LA MALDITA NAVE O TE SUBIREMOS A LA FUERZA! –Sonó la voz de Bones desde el aparato-

-gracias por tu preocupación Bones –comenzó a reír para después tomar una postura seria- pero recuerda quien nos está esperando para ser rescatada-de esa forma nuestra rubia corto la comunicación y avanzó entre los arboles blancos que la rodeaban, el ambiente era realmente bello, toda la vegetación en el planeta era de color blanco y el agua brillaba de noche, pero también tenía animales sumamente peligrosos, el clima era frio y los habitantes de ese planeta dormían en esa época del año, Jim camino por un sendera cuesta arriba de una pequeña sobresaliente de lo que parecía arena- cundo termine con esto tengo que recordar pasar unas largas vacaciones en este lugar.

Cerró los ojos un momento por el cansancio y en ese escaso minuto un peso le rodeo haciéndola caer por la arena, la cruel era sorprendentemente cálida y muy suave.

-¡Jimmy! –una delicada voz masculina sonó en sus tímpanos- sabía que vendrías por mi solecito.

Abrió lentamente los ojos al reconocer aquella voz tan melodiosa, no podía ver su rostro ya que su acompañante lo había clavado en su cuello por culpa de aquel abrazo tan efusivo que le estaba regalando, pero se encontró con la mata de cabello color carmín,

-V-Vanika –solo pudo decir eso antes de soltar unas lágrimas contenidas-


	3. investigación

**PRIMERO QUE NADA, LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEWS Y HAN LEÍDO ESTE FANFIC, INTENTARE SUBIR LOS CAPÍTULOS LOS VIERNES, PERO SI SURGE ALGO QUE ME LO IMPIDA PIDO DISCULPAS DE ANTEMANO.**

El viento frio calaba en sus pulmones, la arena cálida del suelo lo incomodaba, pero…, su felicidad era tan grande que muy apenas notaba sus sensaciones, había encontrado a Vanika, y eso era lo único que importaba. No pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas las cuales fueron secadas por su acompañante, rio tontamente y profundizó con más fuerza el abrazo como queriendo asegurarse de que genuinamente estaba a su lado, al final Vanika el revolvió el cabello y se separó de la capitana.

-Jim, no me encuentro en las mejores condiciones, ¿podríamos irnos por favor? –Dijo el pelirrojo mientras le temblaban los labios- ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para un reencuentro al estilo Jim-Vanika arrastrando a Bones –rio sin mucha fuerza pues le dolía demasiado como para dar sus risotadas habituales-

-claro Vany –saco su intercomunicador- capitán al puente.

-_aquí el comandante Spock al habla- _se escuchó desde el aparato-

-Spock, he encontrado a la comandante Vanika, háganos el favor de preparar todo y subirnos inmediatamente, y avisa a enfermería que el señor Van viene en mal estado.

_-sí, capitán-_ se dio por terminado la comunicación y treinta segundos más tarde ya habían sido materializados en la Enterprise –

Fueron recibidos personalmente por Spock, Bones y la enfermera Christine, con rapidez de rayo nuestro medico favorito tomo entre sus brazos a Vanika y lo subió a una silla de ruedas, entre él y la enfermera se llevaron a nuestro pelirrojo al área médica. Jim sonrió a Spock y este le tomo de la mano mientras caminaban al puente de mando.

-¿volverá a su forma original capitán? –Soltó Spock unos metros antes de su destino-

-¿te molestaría?

-no –la miro fijamente- estaré a tu lado seas del género que seas, te elegí como mi pareja, ya nada me ara cambiar de parecer –elevo levemente las comisuras de sus labios formando una sonrisa casi imperceptible- y ya te amaba desde antes, simplemente me negaba a aceptarlo, pero siento curiosidad al respecto de lo que aras ahora.

-en realidad me gustaría quedarme así por un tiempo, no para siempre, pero si un buen rato.

-cambiando de tema, hemos recibido un mensaje que han encontrado otro sobreviviente dentro de la nave.

-¿de quién se trata?

-de un niño capitán, según parece subió como polizón buscando a su madre –tenía el informe en sus manos y dio lectura en voz alta- el nombre de la madre era Miranda Parker, murió protegiendo a su hijo, y el menor responde al nombre de Ember Archivald Parker, tiene diez años de edad y su historial admito es comparable al suyo a esa edad, interesante…

-sí –dijo con un tono de orgullo- se quién es, Spock, he hablado con él en otras ocasiones, Miranda era buena amiga de Vanika.

Entraron al puente y se le notifico que el niño ya estaba a bordo de la nave, y que aparte de ello no había novedad alguna. Una vez que la revisión de la USS Marion termino dando al resultado de otros tres sobrevivientes, los cuales fueron subidos a bordo y por orden de la federación incorporados al servicio dentro de la Enterprise.

La siguiente misión para la nave insignia era investigar y atrapar a los culpables de aquel ataque a la USS Marion, y Jim estaba ansioso por cumplir con ello, nadie lastimaba a su hermana postiza y vivía para contarlo.

Mientras tanto en la estación medica…

Bones termino de atender a Vanika, la cual tenía una enorme herida, bueno ahora era una enorme cicatriz, por el momento se encontraba en una camilla vendada de pies a cabeza por las múltiples cortaduras, desgarres y torceduras, y McCoy sostenía su mano mientras charlaban.

-sabes…, me imaginaba nuestro encuentro algo más interesante que esto.

-Vanika, ¿no te parece suficiente con todo lo que ha pasado?

-sabes a que me refiero Leo…

El tan solo suspiro, se acercó y la planto un beso en la frente.

-¿te conformas con eso?

-pues no tengo otra opción –acaricio su mejilla- Leo, tu más que nadie sabes que es lo que espero de ti, igualmente no es como si fuera a obtenerlo, me rendí el día que me… -fijo su mirada en el piso- el día que me confesaste tus sentimientos por Jim.

-si pudiera elegir…, te escogería a ti sin pensármelo dos veces, te quiero y mucho, pero…

-no me amas.

-si te amo, y más que a nadie, pero…

-comprendo, Leo… -respiro con algo de dificultad y fuerza- sé que solo me miras como a una hermana –una lagrima se resbalo desde su ojo asta cruzar por completo su mejilla- rayos, ¿Qué pensarían de mi si supieran que estoy en la zona del amigo? –Rio leve con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas encendidas en rosa-

-pensarían que eres la amiga o el amigo más sexy que cualquiera pudiera tener –poso su mano en la mejilla de Vanika y seco el camino que había recorrido la primer lagrima- no sufras por nadie, ni siquiera por mí.

Bones se acercó y abrazo al pelirrojo con fuerza, acaricio con suavidad su cabello y se separó un poco para poner sus labios encima de los de Vanika, esta lo detuvo poniendo una mano en medio como único impedimento.

-sería mejor si no nos volvemos a besar –sonrió tierno- aunque…, pensándolo mejor –retiro la mano y el mismo posos sus labios en los del doctor-

Fue tan solo un casto beso, pero logro que ambos corazones se aceleraran mil por hora, incluso creían escuchar con claridad el palpitar ajeno, y por ello poco importo que estuvieran en la bahía medica, o que el fuera médico o que ella estuviera en calidad de paciente, incluso si por error alguien los veía, solo se dejaron llevar. Leonard subió a la camilla y tomo por el cuello a su amiga, la trajo y beso furtivamente sus labios, el acto fue correspondido he intensificado, todo marchaba sobre ruedas hasta que Spock hiso aparición en el lugar he interrumpió lo que pudo haber llegado muchas más lejos que unos cuantos besos apasionados.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarlo señor Spock? –Dijo casi gruñendo el médico-

-la capitana se encuentra preocupada por la salud del señor Van, y para tranquilizarla he venido para poder informarle –miro al pelirrojo con las mejillas encendidas en rojo y celeste- le informare que se encuentra en perfecto estado, además también hay otro asunto que tengo que discutir en privado con él.

-cualquier cosa que tenga que decirme puede decirlo frente al doctor McCoy.

-no te preocupes Vany, de todas maneras no aguanto tanto tiempo cerca del estúpido elfo –se puso de pie, beso su mejilla y se retiró de la habitación-

-¿está usted consiente de que el doctor McCoy se siente atraído por Jim?

-desde hace mucho más tiempo del que quisiera –suspiro- ¿Qué es lo que deseas Spock?

-venía a informarte sobre esto –le mostro el informe- su amistad con la señorita Miranda Parker la hace una candidata bastante apropiada para hacerse cargo del joven Ember Archivald Parker.

-comprendo la situación y con gusto me are cargo de él, sin embargo necesito ayuda, por ello necesito que Jim me comunique con su madre a la brevedad.

-no será un problema.

-ahora que todo está arreglado, hágame el favor de retirarse –le sonrió- no lo tome a mal, no tengo nada en su contra, es solo que por alguna razón su presenciar irrita a mi amigo Leo, y no quiero verlo más estresado de lo que ya está, sería contraproducente que el médico en jefe enferme.

Spock asintió y se retiró de la bahía médica con dirección al puente, y el medico a su vez entro a la habitación de Vanika, tomo su mano y se situaron en un silencio cómodo hasta que el pelirrojo se quedó dormido gracias al efecto de los medicamentos.

En el puente…

La investigación comenzó a dar frutos, habían localizado aquella nave enemiga y se dirigían a su ubicación, en casi nada este caso estaría resuelto…, o eso creían.

Los escudos estaban arriba, todos estaban preparados para lo peor y la capitana mejor sabía que incluso lo peor podría ser lo mejor, ya estaba acostumbrándose a los problemas. Todos estaban en sus puestos y entonces…, llegaron.

Se encontraban frente a una nave de dimensiones colosales, color blanca y con el nombre de USS Kendra grabado justo alado del símbolo de la federación.

-es la nave que desapareció en plena misión diplomática en Orión hace tres meses –dijo alguien que trabajaba en uno de los paneles-

-capitán, mandan saludos –dijo Uhura con preocupación-

-comuníquennos teniente- sentencio la rubia poniendo toda su atención en la pantalla-

-_es un gusto verle capitán Kirk –_un hombre encapuchado le hablo desde la pantalla- _me he enterado de sus interesantes circunstancia._

-parece saber mucho de mí, pero en cambio yo me encuentro en desventaja al no saber siquiera su identidad.

_-le invito a pasar a mi nave y averiguarlo por usted misma-_y así sin más término la comunicación-

Pensó con cuidado lo que debería hacer, ya se había enfrentado a situaciones similares he incluso por experiencia ajena sabía que ir podría costarle la vida, pero su tripulación peligraría más sin no lo hacía, después de todo destruyo a la USS Marion en tan solo unos cuantos segundos, por lo menos les daría la oportunidad de escapar si la situación lo ameritaba, tomo aire y por un segundo se quedó quieta, con la mente en blanco y una cara seria, cuando se levantó se su asiento ya había tomado una decisión y junto con ella también llevaba su gran frase "yo no creo en la situaciones imposibles".

-señor Spock, está a cargo –con una seguridad como de quien sabe que todo saldrá bien se encamino al transportador, no dejo lugar para que se cuestionara su decisión, ni siquiera a Spock-

Los pasillos parecían extrañamente solitarios, y los nervios comenzaban a aflorar en él, pero claro eso no lo aria retroceder y tampoco mostrar debilidad, sabía a lo que se podría enfrentar y no tenía miedo, solo se sentía nervioso, el personaje desconocido en la otra nave podría causar graves problemas, así como también podría ser de ayuda, por lo tanto intento mantener la cabeza fría.

Llego al transportador y rápidamente dio la orden.

-energice –y así desapareció de los dominios de la Enterprise-

Al llegar a la otra nave fue recibida por un fuerte golpe en el estómago, sintió como el aire se escapaba completamente de sus pulmones y para empeorar sus situación fue agarrada por los cabellos y lanzada a una pared metálica, el dolor era punzante y sintió un hilo de sangre recorrer desde su frente hasta su barbilla, no aguanto más he intento golpear a su atacante pero fue detenida y doblaron su brazo.

-tranquila capitana, no querrá romperse algo, ¿verdad?

-muéstrate asqueroso bastardo –dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre-

-esa no es la forma de hablarle a un viejo amigo James –dijo burlonamente mientras retiraba la capucha que mantenía oculta su identidad-

-tu…


	4. un viejo enemigo

Ya habían pasado horas desde que la capitana había abandonado la nave, no se comunicó nuevamente, pero los monitores indicaban que seguía con vida, todos estaban preocupados, Vanika se trasladó al puente esperando noticias, Leonard tomado de su mano, y Spock se encontraba sentado en la silla del capitán, Uhura abandono el puente por el cambio de turno pero se encontraba con Scotty esperando a el regreso de Jim.

Pero, en la otra nave nuestra rubia se encontraba lastimada y encadenada a la silla de mando, mientras los ojos de su enemigo más íntimo chocaban con los suyos, no tenía idea alguna de como escapar, pero lo lograría, jamás por nada del mundo se quedaría con ese demente y menos bajo las condiciones que este le proponía.

-¡Khan!, maldito bastardo, suéltame de un vez, soy capitana de la nave insignia, las cosas no se quedaran de esta forma –se removió en su asiento con todas sus fuerzas intentando zafarse- tenerme aquí no sirve de nada.

-al contrario James, hay muchos que me entregarían la mitad del universo por tenerte entre sus manos –callo por un instante- sin embargo, prefiero tenerte yo mismo.

-yo no fui quien te venció, no soy relevante.

-no podrías estar más equivocada –acaricio un mechón de su cabello rubio- es verdad que el Vulcano fue quien termino el trabajo, pero fuiste tú misma quien me derroto –tomo con fuerza la cara de Jim obligándola a mirarlo directo a los ojos- pero te aseguro que no es venganza lo que quiero de ti, y tampoco se crea demasiado capitana, tampoco la quiero como prisionera, usted no es un obstáculo en mis planes, por lo menos ya no lo es, más bien, usted me ayudara a cumplirlos, lo que quiero de usted es algo muy simple y estoy decidido a tomarlo, ya sea voluntariamente o por la fuerza.

-anda, esfuérzate todo lo que quieras, pero de mí no obtendrás nada –le escupió a la cara-

El hombre frente a ella le sonrió con diversión, se limpió con un pañuelo la cara y la atrajo con rapidez hacia él, puso sus labios sobre los suyos y no importando lo mucho que nuestra rubia luchaba logro apoderarse de su boca incluyo el interior de la misma y antes de que Jim pudiera escapar del tacto le mordió el labio inferior con furia, le dejo una pequeña herida sangrante y también la dejo asustada, hora estaba entendiendo un poco los planes del pelinegro y no le agradaba la idea.

-¡maldito!, no te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo, no sabes lo mucho que me repugnas, ¡aléjate de mí! –Unas cuantas lágrimas cruzaron por su rostro-

Khan se incorporó y se alejó unos pasos solo para tomar haciendo frente a la rubia, la observo con diversión, nunca se sintió malvado, durante aquella aventura tenía como prioridad salvar a su familia, no espero haber quedado encantado con aquel joven capitán, y al despertar nuevamente y enterarse de lo que tuvieron que hacer para traer a James de vuelta a la vida le callo como anillo al dedo, ahora Kirk compartía su sangre, su ADN, y aun que la capitana no lo quisiera, ahora también ella era parte de su familia, no iba a matarla, no, en lugar de ello planeaba tomarla como suya, usarla, procrear un ser perfecto con ella y claro, si lograba controlarla hacerla permanentemente su mujer, planeaba lo mismo a excepción de lo del hijo antes de que llegara con una forma femenina, pero…, este diminuto detalle mejoraba todo, ahora podía tener a ese devastador destructor desde el vientre de una mujer igual de poderosa como el mismo.

-no quieres cooperar, tendré que tomarte a la fuerza… -salió del lugar-

Jim comenzó a preocuparse, entendía el lunático razonamiento de Khan y tenía una idea de lo que planeaba, se estaba arrepintiendo mucho de haber subido a la nave, si se hubiera quedado en la Enterprise no estaría en esta situación, después de todo, si la quería a ella la nave no habría sido atacada ya que eso arriesgaría su vida.

Después de lo que parecía un largo tiempo su captor regreso y la inmovilizo para llevarla hasta sus habitaciones.

-no planeo tocarte hoy…, antes voy a desarme de ese estorbo que representa la Enterprise, después de todo si vamos a iniciar una familia, tendremos que borrar la otra, no queremos que intentes huir con ellos.

Gracias a la inmovilización no pudo hablar para protestar, o siquiera moverse para escapar he intentar matarlo por querer hacer daño a su familia, se sentía impotente, parecía que el pelinegro había planeado todo meticulosamente, pero se recordó que ella era James T. Kirk y no creía en las situaciones imposibles, ella desafiaba las estadísticas y ganaba, no importaba lo mucho que le costara, lograría salir de esta con bien.

Su recostada a una cama bastante cómoda pero amarrada a los bordes de la misma.

EN LA USS ENTERPRISE:

Spock se cansó de esperar, gracias a los sensores de signos vitales estaba seguro de que Jim estaba viva, pero…, no se conformaba con ello, salió del puente dejando a cargo a Sulu, bajo por el turbo ascensor con toda la rapidez que se pudo permitir llego al transportador, su preocupación por ella era tal que incluso el dolor que sintió al desaparecer su planeta se quedó corto, se encontraba teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Y una vez llegado dio la orden y fue transportado a la otra nave.

Jim se encontraba durmiendo, se quedó así tras una sesión de sedantes combinada con calmantes. Y a su lado observándola con tranquilidad estaba Khan, este ya tenía planeado todo lo que aria a partir de este momento, su misión prioritaria ahora que tenía a la rubia, era deshacerse de Spock.

Nuestra capitana se removía con angustia entre sueños, estaba siendo participe de la pesadilla más vivida en todo sus años, se encontraba siendo torturada mientras que delante de sus ojos su amado vulcano era asesinado, la sangre estaba decorando los pisos de la Enterprise, todos sus compañeros…, su familia, muertos.., y el bastardo causante de todo ello no paraba de reír, luego todo se puso negro, ahora veía como su amiga Vanika se despedía con una mano moviéndola de una lado a otro desde la distancia para después girarse sobre sus talones y salir corriendo atreves de una luz perturbadoramente brillante, aquello por alguna razón le causo un dolor punzante en el pecho y un escalofrió permanente en un columna, cuando intento seguirla para detenerla una enorme pared de piedra se interpuso y solo alcanzó a oír un sonoro y tranquilo "adiós", ahora estaba sola, cayó al suelo con desesperación…

En el mundo real Spock estaba cercano de su pareja, Khan de dio cuenta de su presencia y resolvió en atender ese detalle lo más pronto posible.

Nuestro medio Vulcano corría por los largos pasillos, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, mas por la furia que por un cansancio real, sea quien fuera el responsable de todo esto no dejaría que lo apartaran de Jim por tanto tiempo, se encontraba tan fuera de sí que tenía su phaser en matar, por un lado ciertamente sostenía pura preocupación por Jim, pero el otro arrastraba ira incontrolable.

Al otro lado del pasillo y oculto entre sombre Khan lo observaba con saña, sería tan fácil matarlo en ese instante, pero…, no sería divertido, demás quería disfrutar de torturarlo por haber tenido la osadía de posar sus asquerosos labios en los de la capitana Kirk.

Gracias a su habilidades nuestro querido vulcano detecto la presencia del criminal y disparo con la mayor rapidez que pudo permitirse, por su lado Khan esquivo el disparo y el también procedió a atacar, pronto los láseres volaron por todas direcciones y cuando estos perdieron su potencia siguieron los golpes, las patadas junto con innumerables insultos y razones por las que ninguno merecía a james.

Khan aprovecho un momento de descuido y derrumbo a Spock, lo tenía a su merced y lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que un viento helado paso por su espalda y sin avisar una muy alterada James T. Kirk le apuntaba con un phaser.

Tenía sus complicaciones desatarse de una cama, pero Jim sabía perfectamente cómo, lo había hecho un par de veces gracias a algunos amantes un tanto extraños que tuvo alguna vez, ciertamente sus experiencias sexuales le habían ayudado un par de veces en las misiones ¿pero quién hubiera dicho que escabullirse de estar amarrado a una cama le serviría en un futuro?, ciertamente Jim nunca considero la posibilidad, pero acababa de aprender la lección de que hasta el más mínimo conocimiento puede servir en un momento crucial.

Ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando a este psicópata, no era correcto arriesgarse a que escapara nuevamente y tenía desde hace como un mes una orden de matar al sujeto si volvía a causar problemas. Por ello aquí estaba con una phaser tomando una decisión difícil, no quería matarlo, nadie merecía ese castigo, ni siquiera el, pero cuando el cuerpo inmóvil de Khan cayó al suelo se le escapo el aire de los pulmones, con sorpresa giro el rostro encontrándose con los ojos tristes pero aliviados de Vanika, que al igual que Spock la espera la volvió loca, pero lo que más le consterno de ver a Vanika era que se encontraba en su forma femenina, y estaba más que segura que no habían hecho el cambio puesto que aún conservaba su cuerpo femenino.

Vanika le prestó atención dándose cuenta de la pregunta que intentaba formular la mirada ajena.

-pasamos por un campo magnético muy fuerte donde la nave me produjo cambios hormonales serios que afectaron mi estructura molecular y me obligaron a la metamorfosis.

-¿quieres decir que me voy a quedar así para siempre?

-no estoy segura, pero si esto es permanente tendría que decir que la respuesta es sí.

La rubia iba a contestarle algo al respecto pero se guardó el comentario cuando sintió que le rodeaban la cintura desde atrás, giro su cabeza y se encontró con la cara de Spock, se veía cansado, pero feliz de que por fin haya terminado el drama con Khan. Se dio la vuelta y le acaricio la mejilla.

Fueron transportados nuevamente a la nave, en ella los esperaban los miembros del turno alfa, entre ellos el único con el ceño fruncido fue Leonard quien con dos zancadas se adelantó y tomo de las orejas a las dos mujeres, nuestra pelirroja y nuestra rubia chillaron de dolor pero eso no les iba a ayudar con un muy malhumorado doctor McCoy que en forma de regaños y castigos les demostraría lo mucho que se preocupó por ellas, lo cual les enternecía porque ni Winona era de esa forma con ambas.

-¡en que rayos estaban pensando!, ¡son unas inconscientes! –comenzó a gritar el medico una vez en la bahía medica- ¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME PONGO A COCER SUS PIEZAS MALDITAS NIÑATAS!

Eso para ambas significaba: tengan más cuidado la próxima vez, me preocupe como tienen idea, me moriría si algo les pasara mis pequeñas princesas.

Y sin perder tiempo ambas se arrojaron encima del médico en jefe y le dieron un cálido abrazo, Jim aprovecho el desconcierto de su amigo y se fue corriendo hacia un encuentro con su chico de las orejas picudas.

Pero Vanika aprovecho el momento y le dio un intenso beso, en un principio sintió tristeza ya que él no se animó a corresponderle sin embargo y con un giro inesperado lo hiso, ¡y vaya que lo hiso!, Leonard la tomo entre sus brazos y la coloco sobre una camilla, al fin terminarían lo de hace varias horas, he importaba muy poco si alguien intentaba interrumpirlos nuevamente, esta vez nada los detendría en completar ese acto de ¿amor?, ¿pasión?, bueno eso era lo de menos, el punto es que estarían juntos.

La capitana Kirk corrió hacia los lugares que frecuentaba su príncipe elfo, y lo encontró en la sala de juegos justamente sentado en la mesa donde jugaban ajedrez, el tablero estaba puesto y el parecía esperarla.

-¿sabías que vendría?

-la lógica de su persona dictaba que se escaparía en cuanto el doctor no le prestara atención suficiente no importando la posibles heridas internas y externas que pudiera tener.

-supongo que tanto tiempo en la nave hace que conozcas a las personas.

-tal vez debería considerar por un momento volver a la enfermería para por lo menos atenderse la cortada en su frente.

-lo are más tarde, tengo la corazonada de que Leo está demasiado ocupado y que el área médica estará cerrada por un rato, además me siento perfectamente, y por ello quería pasar un rato contigo.

Spock se levantó de su silla y tomo Jim de la mano, lo guio hasta sus habitaciones y entraron en completo silencio, un vez allí Spock comenzó a lavarle las heridas con agua, jabón y luego procedió a ponerle alcohol, tomo gasas y vendas de un botiquín de primeros auxilios que alguien había dejado olvidado bajo la cama más grande, con mucho cuidado cubrió algunas cortadas, no era médico y eso era lo máximo que podía hacer en lo que la enfermería se desocupaba, ya de la heridas internas o cualquier daño del que no se estuvieran dando cuenta se encargaría el medico personalmente, al terminar piro al piso y pudo su manos tras su espalda.

-solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que me asuste, por un momento creí que iba a perderte.

-no fue para tanto Spock…

-¡NO LE RESTES IMPORTANCIA, ERES LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA, Y ESPERO QUE PUEDAS ENTENDERME CUANDO DIGO QUE NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A PERDERTE, SERÍA DEMASIADO PARA MI JIM!

-intenta no sonar como Bones –le acaricio la mejilla- yo también temí no volver a verte, pero ya paso, y todo está bien ahora.

Se miraron unos cuántos segundos hasta que…

-juguemos ajedrez, nos mantendrá ocupados en lo que se reabre la enfermería –dijo Jim-

Spock no respondió verbalmente pero fue por el juego y regreso, la partida se extendió por largo rato hasta que una Vanika muy sonriente les avisó que podían ir a ver al médico, fueron inmediatamente. En el camino hacia aquella área la nave se estremeció y cayeron al suelo, algo raro estaba sucediendo, probablemente se trataba de una falla, siguieron su camino, Spock la sostenía tomando su cintura y ella se apolaba en él, Kirk no menciono en ningún momento sobre el fuerte dolor que tenía el área de las costillas pero una vez que vieron al médico le informó a gritos sobre su molestia.

En lo que McCoy le revisaba se comunicó con Scotty y el ingeniero le aseguro que no había ninguna falla en la nave, pero…, dos minutos más tarde la nave volvió a estremecerse, fue cuando Marcus llego a la bahía médica y le informo que estaban siendo atacados.

-eso es imposible, nos aseguramos de eliminar a Khan, el phaser que llevaba Vanika estaba especializado para matar personas como él.

-lo se capitana, sin embargo dudo mucho que se trate de él.

-¿alguna teoría?

-me temo que no…

**LAMENTO EL RETRASO, ÚLTIMAMENTE HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO EN LA ESCUELA, PERO INTENTARE SUBIR OTRO CAPÍTULO ESTE VIERNES, Y ANTES SI ME ES POSIBLE, GRACIAS.**


End file.
